


The Wrong Monsters Released

by monsieurleprince



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Why do I do this, he l l a e mo, here u go random tumblr user, this was requested i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurleprince/pseuds/monsieurleprince
Summary: It falls silent from the outskirts of the terrace; Adam hangs onto the ledge on the East Wing. The sound of the gunshot practically pierced through his once cold heart, one that now beat with every thought of the thief's daughter - the woman he loved.Her name is caught in his throat, finding no easy way to make itself out. It is instead replaced with a heart-shattering, melancholic roar. A cry for his fallen love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myforevermoment](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myforevermoment).



> Dedicated to myforevermoment on Tumblr who asked for this very kindly! So I'm writing this for her. :-) A/N: I am very fond of the idea that Belle is familiar with his real name. "Beast" doesn't seem to give off that emotional appeal as much. For those who don't know the request, this is basically the end of BATB just vice versa. Read and you'll see, I suppose.

“Look at this beast.. look at his fangs, look at his claws!”

“No! Don't be afraid, he's gentle.. and kind.” The chatter arose from every end of the village — was this girl defending the monstrous beast? He was capable of demolishing every being in the small town and here she was defending him; ha!

“The monster has her under his spell, if I didn't know any better I'd say she even _cared_  for him.”

The way Gaston spoke of the Beast made Belle want to lung forward and knock every bit of arrogance from his body. But no one had _that much_  strength. So she spat the venom in her words.

“He's not a monster, Gaston; you are! The Beast wouldn't hurt anyone.”

Could it be true — every word that Belle speaks is enough to persuade the small population of villagers but the brooding bachelor makes it hard for anyone to process their own opinions.

“I've heard of the effects of dark magic but I've never seen it before with my own eyes! He's a threat to our very existence!” The velvet covered broot fired back to his villagers, persuading them to fight. They had to take this beast down, it was the only way to finally claim Belle as his own. Or so he thought.

It is only moments that she finds herself locked away like cattle in the back of the carriage while the villagers marched to vanquish the Beast – the man she loved. How could she sit like a bump on a log in this dire time? She had to save him, and fast.

With the help from her father and Phillipe, Belle stands at the castle walls, watching as the battle takes place. Her eyes take no time wandering towards the tip of the castle, where Adam jumps from end to end in hopes to escape Gaston. While it seems to be working, Adam doesn't care too much for his life anymore, for it is nothing without the striking brunette by his side.

If it wasn't for the dreary events taking place, she would've found this moment rather magical. Belle was going to profess her love for the Beast but now — now her heart was beating out of her chest. Panic was a wave crashing over her.

Her tiny feet guide her through the warzone in the commons, quickly arriving in the West Wing. Gaston stood as broad as ever, spitting venom in his words at Adam.

“Where is he?!” The petite girl is in a fit of rage, her hatred for Gaston only grows stronger by the moment.

“When we return to the village you will marry me, and that Beasts’ head will hang on our wall.”

The thought alone would've been enough to put Belle in a fit of tears but every passing second was crucial to Adam's life — and fate.

Gaston reaches down for his gun, ready to pierce through the monstrous beast. He would keep that promise to Belle no matter what costs.

“No!”

Belle's hands battle with his over the metallic weapon, tugging for control. To hell if she was letting him win; taking away the only thing in her life that has ever made sense. The only thing she has truly _understood._

“Let go, Gaston! You don't have to do this!”

Her words shoot in one ear and quite literally out the other as he ignores her proclaims. The tugging on the gun becomes rougher. She finds that her grip is becoming less and less steady and eventually it is released at that one sound.

**_Bang!_ **

The sound of her heartbeat becomes clearer in her ears, there is only one sense of reality the girl can possibly feel in this moment. Pain.

The crimson liquid seeps through her tight corset (which now feels as if it is growing tighter by the second) staining the patterned dress she possessed. Gaston is in full blown shock by the actions, ones that were never _intended_  but had happened. Nothing he could change now.

It falls silent from the outskirts of the terrace; Adam hangs onto the ledge on the East Wing. The sound of the gunshot practically pierced through his once cold heart, one that now beat with every thought of the thief's daughter - the woman he loved.

Her name is caught in his throat, finding no easy way to make itself out. It is instead replaced with a heart-shattering, melancholic roar. A cry for his fallen love.

“It appears it is just me and you now, _Beast_ ,” Gaston's face is plastered with a smirk. He can see the pain in the Beast's eyes, he can hear it in his roar.. and he is basking in the glory. He caused all of this pain. He took the strike at Belle, wounding her beyond return. The creature has swung from end to end until his paws landed upon the terrace. His wondering eyes fall to the women laying against the concrete, slowly moving her pale hand to the wound. The crimson stains her hand in a flash.

“Look what you've done!” Adam growls at the boarish man, his paw wrapping around the back of his neck, lifting him so high in the air he could've swore gravity had lost its grip. “Please, don't let me go! Don't kill me, you beast!”

And now it is Gaston who is pleading for his life as he hangs above ten stories. One drop and his life would end with a crash. Adam knew what Belle would wish. He was no beast, deep down he knew it too but this man had shot her and she lay dying only mere inches from him.

‘You're not a beast, Adam. You're not a beast, you're no—’

Piercing screams leave the mouth of the selfish man as he plummets to his inevitable death. No matter what Adam told himself. No matter how bad he wanted to place Gaston back on his feet, giving him a chance to escape, the pain aching in his chest was stronger than his desire to be good. After all, the world had never been so good to him.

“Belle!” The beast collapses at her side, liquid forms in his eyes and while any other time he would ignore? They manage to pool over this time around.

“Adam..” The hazel eyes meet his blue ones in a hasty gaze. It will soon be cut short by herinevitable death.

All the doctors in this castle are slowly becoming antiques or in a battle just floors below them. There would be no time and no willingness to even save the girls life, not if they all held Gaston's mentality.

“You came back.” It's simple but it means so much to the once cold creature. She had made him into the one person he'd always wanted to be. “Of course I came back..” Silence. She's slowly choking on her own words. As if the wound itself isn't enough to take her life, the pain is excruciating. Every inhale and exhale feels like taking the bullet on a loop.

Death creeps up on her, threatening to snatch her at any moment. And, _God_ , does he want to just die beside her. There is no life for him without her — without his beauty.

He can see it all happening now. Belle is drowning in her own words, the trickle of red falling upon her cheek in a thin line, “I–I love you.” The hazel turns dark. It is black in his heart. The life and light has left her petite frame, her heart no longer beats the same beat. Adam's favorite sound.

“Belle,” his hands curve around her body, lifting her slowly as she lay so lifeless in his hands. “No, no.. Belle? Belle please.. please don't go. Please don't leave me too.”

The Beast who was once so happy by a single glance from the beaut now heaved over her body, attempting to bring the light back to her body. It proves to be useless. Adam is clueless now, and lost. For she had learned to love a Beast. And then she was taken away from him within a blink of their eyes.

“I love you, Belle, and I'm so sorry.”

Despite his large frame; his heavy horns and his sharp fangs; the Beast's head falls carefully against her chest in a fit of heart-wrenching sobs. In a days time, he'd lost his newfound lover and now.. all of his companions. He'd hoped and prayed that he could save their lives, too. Even that was a task too hard to fulfill, apparently so.

She was sneaky and futile. Her feet carefully pattered across the concrete floor; it was truly a vision – a sight for the sore eyes. The Beast lay in a heap of sobs above the girl almost three times too small for him all filled with love for her. She truly hadn't expected the curse to be broken, it wasn't until she set eyes on Belle that she knew.. only she could love the monstrous creature they all feared. And indeed she had.

He had fallen and his love was returned.

It was a quick transition, one he hadn't become aware of until his roars soon turned into the sobs of a man. A frightened young prince. With eyes wide, heart picking up pace, he catches a glimpse of his now humane hand. It was something he thought he'd never catch sight of again.

The enchantress broke the spell. She had returned the rose to it's state, transformed the Beast into a man and.. wait, that meant — _cough!_

It's the first sound she can manage to make as her heart arises to its familiar beating. Her eyes soon follow suit, opening to peer up at the bright and sunny ceiling. How was she here? Two seconds ago she was a deceased maiden and now..

The sun was shining, she was catching her breath and..

“Adam,” she murmurs below a shaky breath, finally daring to look at the blonde prince beside her.

He was.. beautiful – magnificently handsome. A true prince, indeed.

“Oh, Belle..” It takes no time for the pair to rise to their feet, Belle's hand gripping at the once inflicted wound – it was now patched away. She laughs in a ecstatic tone. How had this come to be? Had the curse /really/ broken? His eyes gave her every answer she'd ever need.

“It's you,” her head bobs up and down, “it really is _you_.”

Their hands are roaming across eachother's cheeks, checking for any wounds and damages that may appear. Losing eachother a second time around was /not/ an option.

They realize, within a glance, that here they stand.. human to human. Heart to heart, madly in love. There was only one thing left to do.

It's an equilibrium. Adam and Belle both lean in for the touch in the exact moment, their lips finally meeting in a soft yet passionate abundance of love; a sweet kiss. Their first of many. It is unbelievable how it feels like the millionth time they've intertwined themselves in each other.

“How did you do it? How did you learn to love a beast?” Adam's curiosity sinks in. He can't possibly think of an explanation. He knew he was cruel and cold; everything a woman would despise yet here they stood.

“You are no Beast, Adam..” It is music to his ears. She has never seen him as a monster. A rather relaxing statement.

“You have never been – you never will be a Beast. I am very fond of the man you are, now – the one you've become.” Could he fall in love with her anymore in this moment? The question seemed everlasting and in that moment Adam realizes he has all of the time in the world to retrieve the answer. For everyday he had her by his side to fall in love with — all over again.

“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this lived up to your standards, darling, seeing as I'm rather satisfied with it! It was a pleasure to write it. :) Now, it's all yours.


End file.
